<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дуэль поэтов by DFox, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364282">Дуэль поэтов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox'>DFox</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021'>WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Essays / Meta Essay, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Промозглым зимним утром 1909 года на Черной речке состоялась дуэль.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дуэль поэтов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Персоналии: <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%B8%D0%BD,_%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BD_%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87">М. Волошин</a>, <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B0,_%D0%95%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0_%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B0">Черубина де Габриак</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как известно, история повторяется дважды: один раз как трагедия, второй раз как фарс. </p><p>Промозглым зимним утром 1909 года на Черной речке состоялась дуэль. Стрелялись на пятнадцати шагах (один из дуэлянтов настаивал на пяти, едва отговорили), первый промахнулся, пистолет второго дал осечку. </p><p>Стрелялись два русских поэта, ярчайшие звезды Серебряного века — Максимилиан Волошин и Николай Гумилев.</p><p>Повод был более чем серьезный.</p><p>Накануне в Мариинском театре, в присутствии Блока, Анненского и Толстого, Волошин дал Гумилеву пощечину, что было равноценно вызову на дуэль. «Вы поняли, за что?» — спросил Волошин. «Понял», — отвечал побледневший Гумилев. </p><p>Алексей Толстой был свидетелем этой сцены, а потом и секундантом Волошина. Позже он встал на сторону Гумилева: «Я знаю и утверждаю, что обвинение, брошенное ему, — в произнесении им некоторых неосторожных слов — было ложно: слов этих он не произносил и произнести не мог. Однако из гордости и презрения он молчал, не отрицая обвинения, когда же была устроена очная ставка и он услышал на очной ставке ложь, то он из гордости и презрения подтвердил эту ложь».</p><p>Но началась эта история намного раньше.</p><p>В 1907 году в Париже, в мастерской Себастьяна Гуревича Николай Гумилев познакомился с безумно обаятельной молодой преподавательницей Высших Женских курсов Елизаветой Дмитриевой. Лиля, как называли девушку в кругу близких друзей, писала стихи, немного переводила с французского.<br/>
Между молодыми людьми завязался бурный роман. </p><p>Дмитриева писала так: «Это была молодая звонкая страсть. "Не смущаясь и не кроясь я смотрю в глаза людей, я нашел себе подругу из породы лебедей", — писал Н.С. на альбоме, подаренном мне. Мы стали часто встречаться, все дни мы были вместе и друг для друга. Писали стихи, ездили на "Башню" и возвращались на рассвете по просыпающемуся розовому городу. Много раз просил меня Н.С. выйти за него замуж, никогда не соглашалась я на это; в это время я была невестой другого».</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Елизавета Дмитриева-Васильева</i>
  </p>
</div>В мае 1909 г. Гумилев с Дмитриевой поехали в Коктебель к Максимилиану Волошину. Неожиданно образовался любовный треугольник. Дмитриева признавалась: «Судьбе было угодно свести нас всех троих вместе: его, меня и М. Ал. — потому что самая большая любовь моя в жизни, самая недосягаемая, это был Максимилиан Александрович. Если Н.  Ст. был для меня цветением весны, "мальчик", мы были ровесники, но он всегда казался мне младше, то М.А. для меня был где-то вдали, кто-то никак не могущий обратить свои взоры на меня, маленькую и молчаливую». «Недосягаемый» поэт ответил Дмитриевой взаимностью.<p>Она писала: «То, что девочке казалось чудом, свершилось. Я узнала, что М.А. любит меня, любит уже давно — и к нему я рванулась вся, от него я не скрывала ничего. Он мне грустно сказал: «Выбирай сама. Но если ты уйдешь к Гумилеву — я буду тебя презирать». Выбор был уже сделан, но Н.С. все же оставался для меня какой-то благоуханной, алой гвоздикой. Мне все казалось: хочу обоих, зачем выбор! Я попросила Н.С. уехать, не сказав ему ничего… Он… уехал, а я до осени/сентября жила лучшие дни моей жизни…»</p><p>Гумилев с иронией встретил любовную неудачу: в продолжении недели он занимался ловлей тарантулов. Его карманы были набиты пауками, посаженными в спичечные коробки. Он устраивал бои тарантулов. К нему было страшно подойти. Затем он заперся у себя в чердачной комнате дачи и написал замечательную, столь прославленную впоследствии поэму «Капитаны». После этого он выпустил пауков и уехал.</p><p>А осенью 1909 года в журнал «Аполлон» пришло письмо в конверте лилового цвета. Внутри были мелко исписанные стихами листки в траурной рамке. Вместо подписи стояла буква «Ч». От листков пахло духами, а в конверт были вложены засушенные цветы. Стихи были талантливые и произвели на редакцию неизгладимое впечатление. Но еще большее впечатление произвела приславшая их таинственная незнакомка — Черубина де Габриак, как она себя назвала. Черубина была немедленно объявлена поэтессой будущего, а ее строки опубликованы на страницах «Аполлона».</p><p>Весь «Аполлон» ждал ее телефонных звонков. Звонила она редко, говорила низким мелодичным голосом, и подтверждала все догадки, которыми окружал ее совершенно потерявший голову редактор «Аполлона» Сергей Маковский: что ей восемнадцать лет, она испанка, получила строгое воспитание в католическом монастыре и живет под надзором отца-деспота и монаха-иезуита, ее исповедника, что у нее бронзовые кудри, бледное лицо, ярко очерченные губы, что она живет на островах. Маковский не раз просил ее о личной встрече, но Черубина кокетничала, назначая ему рандеву то в переполненном публикой театре (где из всех дам он немедленно назначил Черубиной самую красивую и знатную), то во время лодочной прогулки по Неве (где в это время действительно проплывала некая лодка с дамой под вуалью). Маковский допросил лакея некоей графини, и тот, получив на водку двадцать пять рублей, признался, что у графини есть две внучки, одна из которых — возможно — Черубина.</p><p>А тем временем стихи продолжали приходить, заочно таинственной испанкой были увлечены многие поэты. Косвенно трагическим исходом этой мистификации стала смерть Иннокентия Анненского, стихи которого влюбленный Маковский выкинул из сверстанного номера, заменив их подборкой стихов Черубины и статьей Волошина «Гороскоп Черубины де Габриак». Анненский болезненно пережил это решение.</p><p>Гумилев же попытался назначить таинственной графине свидание.</p><p>И тут грянуло скандальное разоблачение: на самом деле Черубину де Габриак придумали Максимилиан Волошин и Елизавета Дмитриева. Это Дмитриева назначала свидания Маковскому, это она звонила и присылала стихи (а надо сказать, что ее собственные, поданные под ее фамилией стихи несколькими месяцами ранее Маковский презрительно отверг).</p><p>Узнать правду удалось литератору Михаилу Кузмину, которому проболтался немецкий поэт и переводчик Ганс Понтер. Ему, в свою очередь, все рассказала сама Черубина.</p><p>Кстати, уже будучи глубоким стариком, Понтер, также встречавшийся с Дмитриевой, составил ее словесный портрет: «Она была среднего роста, скорее маленькая, довольно полная, но грациозная и хорошо сложена. </p><p>Рот был слишком велик, зубы выступали вперед, но губы полные и красивые. Нет, она не была хороша собой, скорее — она была необыкновенной, и флюиды, исходившие от нее, сегодня, вероятно, назвали бы "сексом"».</p><p>По словам Понтера, он изрядно насторожился, когда узнал, что у его объекта страсти были романы и с Волошиным, и с Гумилевым. По каким-то соображениям именно Понтеру Дмитриева раскрыла тайну своей мистификации, взяв взамен обещание никому ее не выдавать. </p><p>Но Понтер не сдержал данного слова. А после Кузмина о личности Черубины узнал весь Питер.</p><p>Гумилев снова сделал предложение Дмитриевой, та снова отказала.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Николай Гумилев в 1906 г.</i>
  </p>
</div>Взбешенный и униженный, Гумилев позволил себе нелестно о ней высказаться. Смысл его слов якобы сводился к следующему: Дмитриева, мол, совершенно бездарная поэтесса, но весьма ничего «как женщина». Волошин решил вступиться за честь дамы.<p>Стрелялись едва ли не той самой парой пистолетов, которой стрелялся Пушкин, или, во всяком случае, современными ей старинными дуэльными пистолетами. </p><p>Все это было бы весьма романтично и трагично, если бы не было так смешно.</p><p>Машина Гумилева наглухо застряла в снегу по пути к месту дуэли. Завяз в сугробах и извозчик, на котором ехал Волошин. Отправившись к месту дуэли пешком, Волошин потерял галошу и отказался стреляться без нее. После этого вся компания, включая замёрзшего Гумилева, долго искала галошу Волошина.</p><p>Наконец, нашли. Затем высокий Алексей Толстой отмерил между противниками пятнадцать шагов, стараясь шагать как можно шире. Пыжей не оказалось, и в антикварные пистолеты вместо них забили разорванный платок. Толстого заставили перемерять расстояние несколько раз и он, в конце концов, провалился в яму с талой водой по пояс.</p><p>Словом, к началу дуэли, все участники промокли и продрогли, а происходящее все больше напоминало постановку в жанре черной комедии.</p><p>Волошин описывает дуэль так: «Гумилев промахнулся, у меня пистолет дал осечку. Он предложил мне стрелять еще раз. Я выстрелил, боясь, по неумению своему стрелять, попасть в него. Не попал, и на этом наша дуэль окончилась. Секунданты предложили нам подать друг другу руки, но мы отказались».</p><p>А вот свидетельство Алексея Толстого, выбранного распорядителем дуэли: «Передав второй пистолет В(олошину), я, по правилам, в последний раз предложил мириться. Но Гумилев перебил меня, сказав глухо и недовольно: «Я приехал драться, а не мириться». Тогда я просил приготовиться и начал громко считать: раз, два… (Кузмин, не в силах стоять, сел в снег и заслонился цинковым хирургическим ящиком, чтобы не видеть ужасов) …три! — крикнул я. У Гумилева блеснул красноватый свет, и раздался выстрел. Прошло несколько секунд. Второго выстрела не последовало. Тогда Гумилев крикнул с бешенством: «Я требую, чтобы этот господин стрелял». </p><p>В. проговорил в волнении: «У меня была осечка». «Пускай он стреляет во второй раз, — крикнул опять Гумилев, — я требую этого…» В. поднял пистолет, и я слышал, как щелкнул курок, но выстрела не было. Я подбежал к нему, выдернул у него из дрожащей руки пистолет и, целя в снег, выстрелил. Гашеткой мне ободрало палец. Гумилев продолжал неподвижно стоять. «Я требую третьего выстрела», — упрямо проговорил он.</p><p>Мы начали совещаться и отказали. Гумилев поднял шубу, перекинул её через руку и пошел к автомобилям».</p><p>Происшествие попало в газеты, вызвав бурю насмешек. Саша Черный придумал Максу Волошину прозвище Вакс Калошин, которое надолго к тому прилипло.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Максимилиан Волошин</i>
  </p>
</div>Следствие по поединку велось почти год и постановило: Гумилева, как подавшего повод к дуэли, приговорить к максимальному наказанию — семи дням домашнего ареста, Волошина — к минимальному, одному дню домашнего ареста. Оба заплатили штраф в размере десяти рублей.<p>Надо сказать, что эта знаменитейшая литературная мистификация, затеянная Волошиным, не преследовала цель оскорбить лично Гумилева как любовного соперника. Она была направлена на редакцию «Аполлона» и Сергея Маковского, который не любил Волошина, не разделял его литературных и философских взглядов и отказывался печатать его стихи в своем журнале.</p><p>Дуэлянты еще долго оставались в ссоре и пожали друг другу руки только в 1921 году, за несколько месяцев до гибели Гумилева.</p><p>Судьба главных действующих лиц сложилась по-разному. </p><p>Николая Гумилева в августе 1921 года под Петроградом расстреляли чекисты. </p><p>Максимилиан Волошин скончался в 1932-м после второго инсульта в Коктебеле.</p><p>А Елизавета Дмитриева после описанных событий пережила сильнейший творческий и эмоциональный кризис. Она ничего не писала в течение пяти лет, а в 1911 г. вышла замуж и уехала в Туркестан. Снова начала писать стихи — и опять не от собственного имени, а от имени некоей китаянки, которую судьба забросила в Центральную Азию. Сотрудничала с С. Я. Маршаком, в соавторстве с ним написала знаменитый «Кошкин дом».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ссылки на источники:<a href="https://kulturologia.ru/blogs/141016/31781/">1</a>, <a href="http://izbrannoe.com/news/eto-interesno/kak-nikolay-gumilyev-i-maksimilian-voloshin-strelyalis-na-chyernoy-rechke/">2</a>, <a href="https://mir-hudojnika.livejournal.com/16016.html">3</a>, <a href="https://www.gazeta.ru/science/2019/12/04_a_12848312.shtml?updated">4</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>